The present invention relates generally to a novel and useful method and apparatus for giving trimming instructions to a developer of photographs. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for printing a photograph with a frame defining or representing trimming instructions for a developer.
Well-known, conventional ways of telling a developer how to trim a photograph include manually drawing a box or frame on the envelope for the negatives or drawing a box on a sketch of the image. In the former procedure, it is usually difficult to specify the exact location of the trimming frame. In the latter process, it is rather troublesome depict the picture image by hand with sufficient detail.
On the other hand, the developer must often contend with indefinite instructions from the customer. This often leads to some offset between a trimming frame desired by the customer and that actually produced. This is especially in the former case which is more popular than the latter.